Kumajirou
by Marina Hawk
Summary: Alfred and Matthew go to a zoo. Odd stuff happens. I was required to do a story about people at a zoo for school, so here's this. What happens when Alfred decides to recognize Matthew's birthday?


**Kumajirou**

Matthew Williams sulked at his kitchen table as he ate delicious pancakes with real maple syrup. I was July 1st. It was his birthday. That sentence didn't really signify much for him, because no one ever remembered his birthday anyway. However, he had, at the very least, expected to get the annual phone call from his father in France saying, "Happy birthday, ma feuille d'érable," but even that had not come. Would anyone cease to treat him like air ?

Just as he finished getting dressed in his favorite outfit, a bright red sweatshirt with a white maple leaf on it and a pair of jeans, there was a vigorous ring at the door. Wondering who on Earth would be visiting him, he went to answer the door. His brother Alfred 's foolish smiling face greeted him. The balloon of excitement that Matthew hadn't taken notice of obtained a puncture.

It was just his rowdy and rambunctious half-brother, America. Matthew figured he was just here to discuss the plans for his own birthday party, which was in three days and always much more extravagant than Matthew's.

Therefore, he was taken greatly by surprise when Alfred threw his arms around him and yelled, "Happy birthday, bro! Let's go to the zoo!"

"Why do you want to go to the zoo?" Matthew inquired in his whisper-like tone.

"Cause zoos are super cool, like the two of us!" he responded boisterously.

Matthew considered arguing, but he knew that Alfred wouldn't give up on his random impulse. He nodded slowly and said in defeat, "Sure. Let's go to the zoo. We'll be able to hang out like we used to when we were younger." When they were children they both lived with their mom in England (I know they didn't live with him. Shut it. I don't really care.), but they decided to leave and move to North America when they grew up.

"Awesome!" Alfred exclaimed, dragging Matthew outside where he'd parked the car.

It was only a short fifteen minute drive to the zoo, in which time Alfred managed to flip through nearly every radio station, driving Matthew near to insanity. It was a major relief when they finally got out of the car.

Alfred and Matthew walked, or in Alfred's case, ran up to the ticket counter where a young man with black hair stood. This man's name was Kiku Honda.

"Two day passes for me and my brother," Alfred said.

"Sir, I do not wish to be rude, but why would you want two passes? There is only one of you," Kiku responded.

Matthew's heart sank. So few people took notice of him that he had a tendency to become invisible at seemingly random intervals.

Matthew took a deep breath and said, "I'm right here, Mr. Honda." He spoke in no more than, but in the time it took him to speak he had reappeared.

Mr. Honda jumped slightly. "So sorry, Mr. Williams. I did not see you. Here are your passes. Enjoy the wonders of the zoo."

They accepted their passes and walked into the zoo, Alfred becoming giddier with each passing second. The first habitat they came upon was the penguins. It reeked horrendously. However, the penguins were so fascinating, so the stench was worth it.

"Penguins are native here at the North Pole, right Mattie?"

Matthew placed his head in his hand and moved it slowly down his face. "First off Alfred, Canada, not the North Pole. Second, Penguins live at the South Pole. Lastly, don't call me Mattie."

"Fine, Mathieu," Alfred retorted mockingly.

"You're trying to tick me off, aren't you?" Matthew said, annoyed by the use of the French version of his name.

"Just a little," Alfred laughed. They watched the penguins swim gracefully a minute longer before silently agreeing it was time to move on. They paused briefly to glance at a couple of ponds with koi and ducks in them. They proceeded to the flamingo exhibit.

"Look. They're the same color as Feliks' house," Alfred exclaimed.

Matthew couldn't help a laugh, for last year Feliks, a friend of theirs, had singlehandedly painted the entire exterior of his house pink. Funny as the memory was, the flamingos didn't hold either brother's attention long, and they moved on shortly.

It was a relatively nice day and neither felt like staying inside. Therefore, they walked right past the reptile house without a second glance. When they reached a crosspath they chose to go, after a short argument, left. Walking at a brisk pace, they were quick to come upon the monkey exhibit.

"They're just like you, Al," Matthew commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Alfred asked.

"They're exactly like you; playful, rambunctious, and they act on impulse," Matthew explained.

"Oh shut it," Alfred said, lightly punching Matthew on the shoulder. Well, it was intended to be lightly, but Alfred often forgot his own strength.

They continued on to the next habitat, Matthew rubbing his arm and Alfred skipping. Matthew was only able to drag Alfred away from the children's activity center by pointing out their next destination, the snow leopards. Both brothers had always taken a liking to snow leopards, each for his own reason. Matthew liked the mysterious demeanor of them, their similarities to an ordinary house cat, and their capability to live in the cold. Alfred liked them because they were both powerful when fighting but gentle and loving with family. They were like heroes, and he loved anything that had to do with heroes. The two brothers had timed their arrival perfectly. It was nearing noon, and snow leopards are most active during feeding time. They sat there for the good part of fifteen minutes watching the three black and white cats run around, chasing and tackling each other. They probably could have remained there all day had Alfred not become hungry himself and dragged Matthew off to find the food court.

When they arrived, Alfred ordered 25 hamburgers, because Alfred F. Jones absolutely adores hamburgers (and didn't totally get a weird look from the cashier). Matthew breathed a sigh of relief that pancakes were on the menu. He wouldn't have heard the end of it if greasy, disgusting American food was on the menu yet pancakes weren't.

As previously mentioned, it was a very nice day, so they decided to eat outside. From where they sat the polar bears were clearly visible. Matthew was particularly fond of these great creatures of the north. They were much like him in some ways. They lived in silence and solitude, and most people weren't very knowledgeable about them. There was an adult bear swimming in a small watering hole in the left part of the confinement. In a corner at the back of the cage was a cub sitting motionlessly, staring out of its glass prison. The cub had its head tilted slightly as though to say, "Who are you?"

"Hey, Mattie, where're you going?" Alfred's voice shook Matthew from his thoughts. This is when he realized he had subconsciously stood up and was halfway to the polar bear enclosement, to the cub.

"Oh, nowhere Al. I'd just like to see the rest of the zoo. I think we've sat around long enough."

"Oh yeah, sure. Gimme a sec," Alfred said, quickly shoveling down the rest of his food and running over to Matthew.

Matthew wound up standing with his hands and face pressed against the glass that separated him and the cub for five minutes before Alfred could drag him away. He wanted to see the eagles, his national, and favorite, bird.

When they arrived Alfred began flying around like a fool. People were beginning to stare, and Matthew was thankful for his ability to become invisible. He was also very happy that Alfred had a short attention span and became bored easily. Sadly, they just went from one embarrassing thing to another, for the next thing Alfred said was, "We're off to the petting zoo, Matthew!" Then he grabbed Matthew around the elbow and dragged him off to the petting zoo.

They came back out twenty minutes later, a horrible stench trailing behind them and their hands covered in filth. Alfred was not concerned with the dirt, but Matthew crouched down to wipe his hands off on the grass. He looked up into a bush in front of him and discovered two soft, black eyes staring back. Matthew nearly shrieked and jumped back. He ducked back down cautiously. The entire head of the polar bear cub had now made itself visible. Matthew wasn't sure what to do. It was a wild animal and may be dangerous to pick up, but it also could disappear by the time he brought back a zookeeper. Not realizing how big this decision was going to impact on his life, Matthew extended his left arm out to the cub. After all, if his left arm became injured it wouldn't be too bad since he, like most people, was right-handed. He laid his hand under the cub's nose as though approaching a stray dog instead of a wild bear. Then, in the same manner as a cat, it walked up to him and began rubbing his face, which was at ground level. Matthew froze, unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure if the cub was being genuinely kind or if it was conning him. For that reason, he felt very relieved when the bear took a step back and sat down within Matthew's clear line of sight. Once again, it cocked its head, but this time, in a clear voice, it said, "I'm Kumajirou. Who are you?"

At first Matthew was shocked that this bear, Kumajirou, could talk, but he was relatively quick to respond to the question the cub had asked. "Hi Kumajirou. I'm Canada, but I normally go by Matthew." Canada gave the bear a friendly smile. Believing, or rather hoping he could trust Kumajirou (Kumo for short), he scooped Kumo into his arms and stood back up.

"Where'd that bear come from?" Alfred asked, having been paying no attention to what had been happening no more than four feet away from him. Matthew was used to his brother's ways and didn't comment on the distraction. He just chose to tell Alfred all about Kumo, starting with lunch.

"…And his name's Kumo because he said it was Kumajirou. I thought that took too long to say, so I shortened it to Kumo," Canada concluded his story.

"How did it get out of its pen?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know," Canada replied absentmindedly. Half of his mind was actually listening to and processing Alfred's question. However, his other half was preoccupied with something else…

"You're not actually considering keeping him?" Alfred shouted suddenly, accurately reading the atmosphere for once. "That would be stealing. Plus, it's wild and could grow up to be dangerous. I don't want you getting killed!"

Matthew grabbed Alfred by the collar and pulled him to face level so that his whispered rage could be heard. "You're constantly reckless and foolish, America. You've never once thought what you do to be wrong, but suddenly it's a bad thing when I decide to do something for once in my life too. Plus, other than you and dad, no one takes notice of me. Even you two often forget me. You've got Yao, Ivan, Arthur, Kiku, Francis, Feli, Antonio… The list goes on and on for you. This cub will be there for me when everyone else leaves me in the dust," Canada finished, breathing deeply to calm himself down.

"Uh well, I'd like to point out that Ivan and I are _not_ friends," America commented, unsure of what else to say, for this was most unlike Matthew.

"Yes you are, and even if you weren't, he can still see you, can't he?" Canada retorted.

"What about Cuba? Cuba's your friend, right?" America asked, grasping at straws to make Matthew's argument seem unreasonable and pointless.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Sure, but, if you weren't aware, half of the time he mistakes me for you! Either people take completely no notice of me, they mistake me to be you, or, if I'm lucky, they recognize me as your brother. I'm the second largest dang nation on the earth and nobody even seems to be able to recall who I am. I'm Canada for crying out loud Can-A-Da. It's not that complicated. Honestly, it isn't. Now, I'm keeping Kumo whether you like it or not. I'm as independent a nation as you are, Alfred F. Jones!"

With that, Matthew walked off, uncertain of what had come over him. He didn't often become so easily enraged. Even when he did, his voice was too feeble for anyone for anyone to hear him anyway. He didn't think he'd ever raised his voice to such a loud volume as he had just then.

However, now that his anger was dying down, he began to feel ashamed of himself for becoming angry at America. He had made it sound as though all the blame was on Alfred's shoulders. This of course wasn't true. He'd just yelled at his brother, because he had grown relentlessly tired of being mistaken for him.

Matthew sighed. _I hope he's not mad at me, _he thought. Knowing Alfred, he would be quick to forget all about it, but Matthew was still worried. At the same time, he knew there wasn't much he could do, so he decided to watch the sea otters just across the way. Just as they were beginning to perk his interest, his brother walked over. Matthew bit his lip. Alfred didn't look angry, but you could never be sure with him. On the other hand, there was no way Matthew could've offended Alfred as much as he had in, oh, what was the year? 1812, yes, that was the year. Things had gotten pretty ugly between the two brothers back then. After that incident Matthew made a note to self not to fool around with fire ever again. He never wanted to relive that year and hoped he wouldn't have to when his brother approached.

"Uh, hey Mattie, err, Matthew," Alfred began. "I have a question. How do you plan on getting Kumo out of her without being caught, because I, the hero, would not be able to stand seeing my nearly innocent brother imprisoned, especially by his own citizens."

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief as he stiffened, which felt odd to do simultaneously. He was undeniably relieved that Alfred was not upset, but now he had something else to worry about. How was he going to get Kumo out of here? He looked down at the bear as tough it could give him an answer. Then, he looked back up at his brother and said honestly, "I don't know yet. I haven't really thought much about it. For now, I've just been staying out of view of the security and the zookeepers. Of course, normally, I'm the one running to look for security, because you decided to pick a fight with some fool that was picking on the animals," Matthew replied, ending on a sarcastic note.

"Well, I couldn't just let him get away with torturing the poor thing," Alfred said defensively.

"I know, but was it really necessary to knock out four of his teeth?"

Alfred shrugged. "Probably not, but the moron needed to be taught a lesson."

"Your teaching cost me a heavy fine. Why didn't you pay it yourself?"

Alfred shrugged again. "If you haven't noticed, I'm in over 12 trillion dollars worth of debt. I don't really have money to spare."

"Yet you continue to buy Yao's over-priced knock-off brand items?" Matthew retorted jokingly. Matthew and Alfred loved to discuss this topic often and rarely did it cause anger or lead to fighting.

"That's, well, err, you see- Oh shut it," Alfred said as a smirk to began to form on Matthew's face. "So where to next?"

It was Matthew's turn to shrug. He didn't care where they went, but he did wish to be elsewhere. The security was making him more uncomfortable than a moose with its antlers stuck in a tree.

"Let's go see the wolves," Alfred said, randomly pointing his finger to one of the habitats on the map.

Matthew nodded eager to continue walking. On the way there, they passed back by the polar bear habitat, and Matthew couldn't help a glance. What he saw made him do a double-take. Something wasn't right. There was one information card about the adult bear and a sign that read:

"Our apologies for the expected polar bear cub died during birth. May it rest in peace.

-Ludwig Beilschmidt

Head of Security

Axis Zoo

Matthew shook his head and reread the sign. No, he hadn't misread. The sign clearly stated the cub had never been born. Then why was he able to hold the aforementioned cub in his arms? Matthew didn't believe in ghosts, but even if he did, ghosts aren't solid and can't be held by a living being. "Hey Alfred. Look at this," Matthew said, just audibly enough for his brother to hear him.

Alfred backtracked to where his brother was standing. "Whoop-dee-doo, where you got Kumo from. Why do I need to see this?" Alfred asked. For once, Matthew seemed like the crazy one.

"Look," Matthew replied pointing to the sign.

Alfred's jaw dropped as he read. "But that's-How-It can't-Wha-It's" Alfred stuttered.

"Impossible," Matthew interrupted, finishing Alfred's thought.

"Exactly. How can the cub be alive if it's dead?"

"How can what be alive if it's dead?" and all too familiar voice said that made Matthew's head scream, "We're doomed! Run for it!"

"Oh, hey Ludwig," Alfred said in an attempt at distracting the strict blonde. "How's Gilbert?"

"The doctor says my stupid bruder should be out of the hospital tomorrow."

"What happened this time?"

"Elizaveta—" he began, but he was interrupted.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" a young man with a distinctive hair curl escaping from his auburn hair and a bubbly personality said. This man's name was Feliciano Vargas, more commonly known by his friends as Feli. Feli ran over to stand by Ludwig.

"Ve~~ Hi Alfred," Feli said, paying Matthew mot a second of attention. However, Matthew was not fazed by this. . Feli was as oblivious to his surroundings as Alfred was, perhaps even more so. "It's 2:30 P.M. and you still haven't eaten lunch." Feli began tugging on Ludwig's arm. "Come on. I made pasta. Plus, we still have to go pick up Kiku, so we can get him to eat some real food. There is no one who can eat as little as he does and stay healthy." Feli continued tugging but Ludwig would not budge. "Ve~~ you're as immovable as, as…" Feli thought for a moment and decided to pull on the heartstrings. "You're as immovable as the Berlin Wall."

It had worked. Ludwig lost his stiff, firm posture as memories of being separated from Gilbert came flooding back to him. Feli took the opportunity to drag Ludwig off the staff mess hall.

"Phew," Alfred breathed, wiping his brow. "That was a close call. Let's get out of here."

Matthew nodded. They ran towards where they'd come in.

"Oh shoot. Hide, Mattie!" Alfred whispered. The two brothers ducked behind some dark green shrubbery just in time, for within seconds Feli and Ludwig walked past, now accompanied by Kiku. Matthew and Alfred remained hidden until the trio was well out of sight. As the retreating figures faded away, they continued their race for the exit. They didn't stop running until they'd flung themselves inside the car and the keys in the ignition. Alfred hit the gas, and they practically flew out of the parking lot. Once they were well away from the zoo, Matthew convinced Alfred to slow down, or they would get a ticket. Alfred turned on the radio, and the three of them listened to 94.1 the whole way home.

When they stepped out of the car at Matthew's house, Alfred asked Matthew to wait outside. He returned a few minutes later.

"Come on in." Matthew walked inside and was greeted with a faceful of confetti. When the confetti cleared, Matthew saw that England, France, Cuba, Russia, and many other of his fellow nations were standing around a huge birthday cake. For once, Matthew was having a great birthday, and July 1st wasn't just another day on the calendar.

_**The End!**_


End file.
